A Parting Kiss
by HathorCol
Summary: In Return of the King, Legolas and Aragorn part without a word. Why? Missing scene, basically. A/L SLASH. Completed.


Authors Notes: Hey all! This is me, Hathor, and this is my first ever Lord of the Rings fic. And my first ever slash fic, full stop. To say the least, I'm terrified.  
  
And here's my logic to the thing- I always thought that Legolas/Aragorn could work. Or just a friendship, whatever. The point is, I always thought it would work, but I felt a bit. well, Arwen, for crying out loud. This is my take on what was WAY too much of a formal parting in The Return of the King. They didn't speak! At all! Yup, missing scene.  
  
I'm still more or less a total newbie to most LOTR stuff. Obviously, I've read all the books OBSESSIVELY (ditto watching the movie), but I'm new to the fandom. Be gentle. PLEASE! And no, I can't speak Elvish.  
  
Rate and Review. You might tempt me into writing again.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em. They belong to various people who aren't me, and are much richer than me. Should I secretly be related to Tolkien, I'll be sure to tell you. For now though, none of em belong to me, I'll put them back once I've finished, and the state of Legolas wasn't my fault, he was like that when I found him. Really. veg  
  
We have barely spoken since he married the Lady Evenstar. When I do see him, he appears happy, so I have no wish to see him again, or indeed speak to him. Obviously part of me is glad for both him and my people- Arwen is married, and the heirs on Earendil will again begin to carry on. Elladan and Elrohir aren't about to marry any time soon. They are still full of hunting and orc death.  
  
Part of me in traitorous, against both my people and King Aragorn. I wanted him for myself, and I knew that it could not be. I had known since the beginning of the fellowship that he was betrothed to the Lady Arwen, and every time I even looked at him, I could feel her necklace, a symbol of their love staring at me- mocking me. So I tried to stop my feelings. I spent time with the Halflings, who were far more entertaining than I originally though, with Boromir, with Gandalf, even sniping at Gimli.  
  
Aragorn noticed this quickly. We had bonded quickly in Rivendell, until I began to realise that my feelings for him ran far deeper than the friendship that I originally thought we shared. As soon as I realised this, I knew that I had to stay quiet. Relationships with another male are far from uncommon among elves, and from what I know, men too. This however, this was different. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to Isildur- a much fought after prize. And myself too, although I heed it little. I am a prince of Mirkwood, and I'm at a desirable age for mating with a she-elf, and continuing the line of Thranduil. This in itself, while a large problem, was not the main one- I had no plan to jeopardise the fellowship.  
  
Why, exactly, I jumped up to join in so quickly was beyond my reasoning.  
  
"You have my sword," Aragorn had promised. And, almost immediately after him,  
  
"You have my bow."  
  
Father always says that I am too full of impulses. Maybe he is right. I knew then that I would follow Aragorn to the ends of Middle-Earth. It was- and this word I have never used before- love. I knew then that although I could never have Aragorn as my own, and that me being near him would cloud my judgement and feelings, I couldn't back out of the fellowship.  
  
*/*/*/*/  
  
We set out onto the quest. I spent nearly 20 days avoiding Aragorn, talking to him very little, always placing my bedroll far from his scent and sight. Elves have heightened senses, and the smell of Aragorn was intoxicating- so I had to restrain myself. Aragorn realised quickly what I was doing. He is, after all, a Ranger. He would realise this quickly, and I had spent many a night working out what I should say. When he approached me, while we were passing over Eriador, nearing Caradhras, I was still not prepared.  
  
"Why do you avoid me, Legolas?" he asked me quietly in my own tongue. I knew that he was approaching me, but I had no idea that he wished to speak to me.  
  
"I do not avoid you, Strider," I said, using the pet name of the hobbits.  
  
"You've barely spoken to me since we've set out. I thought that we might become friends," he said, still speaking softly. He placed a hand on my shoulder, causing a thrill of longing to shudder through me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aragorn," I said. "I didn't realise that I was avoiding you. Do you speak to me for a reason?"  
  
An outright lie. I hate lying. It goes against my nature. This, however, was necessary.  
  
"You're lying Legolas," he said, slipping in to the common tongue. Aragorn was always perceptive. "Why won't you just talk to me?"  
  
I breathed in deeply, and steeled myself. "I do not mean to insult you. The reasons behind my avoiding you- they are my own. Please, don't pressurise me further- I don't wish to harm the fellowship by having an atmosphere between us."  
  
"Everyone can already tell the atmosphere between us. You're avoiding me Legolas. Please, just tell me. I won't speak of it to anyone else if you don't wish. But I need to know."  
  
I sighed. I should have known better than to try and deceive the Dunedin. "May we sit down?" I said, indicating a log near us. He shrugged, and sat down. I followed him.  
  
"If you wish me to be honest, then I shall be honest. I would beg of you to not tell the rest of the fellowship of this. I know you are a man of your word. and I know that you will keep to this word."  
  
"You know that I will. Please, Legolas, stop beating around the bush. It doesn't become you."  
  
"Ever since we first met in Rivendell. I have had feelings for you, that I am unable to control. I know that I can't act upon them. You are betrothed to the Lady Evenstar, and I am a prince of the royal blood. What I desire, I cannot have, and I know this so. I am avoiding you to try and control my... urges."  
  
I stood up. "And now you know of these. It would appear that I have very few secrets from anyone. If you'll excuse me, I must go and rest. If you wish to speak to me further regarding these. matters, feel free. If not, you will now understand why I try to avoid you."  
  
I started to walk away, back to the campfire, where the hobbits, Boromir and Gimli slept, and where Gandalf kept watch.  
  
"Legolas, wait," a voice came from behind. His voice by its order alone kept me fixed to the spot. "Please, come and sit down again."  
  
Almost against my will, my feet turned, and walked back towards the log.  
  
"Master elf." said Aragorn thoughtfully. "What you have told me tonight. I will admit that it is unexpected. But it is. also returned."  
  
My back stiffened up immediately. "I don't understand what you mean, Aragorn," I said, almost hissing it. If he was toying with my feelings.  
  
"Neither do I," he said, not looking at me, staring at the ground. He gaze slowly moved upwards, and focussed on my face.  
  
"Understand that I love Arwen. Yet. when I met you, it was the first time that my heart has ever felt desire for another. When you didn't make contact with me, I decided to try and ignore these feelings. But I can't, Legolas!" he almost shouted. Gandalf, sitting at the fire, looked directly at us. We both bowed our heads, and the wizard looked away.  
  
Aragorn grasped my hand, and slowly brought it up to his mouth, still clasped within his strong hand, and kissed it, softly and gently. He placed it down again onto the log, not letting go. I stared at our entwined hands.  
  
"And what do we do now?" I asked. "We cannot ignore Arwen, and our task."  
  
"Perhaps." said Aragorn, stuttering slightly, as if he wasn't sure what to say. "Perhaps we should act as though we expect the worst. I don't wish to die without knowing that I lived my life to it's fullest, perhaps without enacting my desires. Much of what I want, I can't get. and maybe I never will."  
  
He stared at me. "You, however, are right here."  
  
*/*/*/*/  
  
After that, we walked deeper into the forest, and we consummated our relationship. Aragorn had put it well- we may not be able to get our other desires before the end of the war of the ring, but we did have each other. It was nothing like I had expected. I have been with male elves before, naturally. And from what I knew, he had been with other men before. But I had never been with anyone outside of my own race, and the experience was so. different to what I expected. It wasn't in a bad way. I enjoyed it. And I knew that if the war went our way, and the Ringbearer completed his task, then he would return to the Lady Arwen. What I would do, I didn't know then. I didn't care. I was living for the moment, the glorious, wondrous moment.  
  
*/*/*/*/  
  
After that fateful night, the fellowship continued much as before. We tried to keep what we had done a secret. Gandalf, I think, suspected, but I wasn't about to go and ask him. The major change in the fellowship was the way Aragorn and I acted towards each other. We never acted openly towards each other, but we talked more openly, and we grasped whatever chance we had to touch, enjoying the electric feel of the two of us connecting. We would occasionally sneak off for a clandestine meeting inside a wood, or even when it was just dark. Perhaps we were taking a risk, but we revelled in each other. I would never ask about the future, or the Lady Arwen. Perhaps I didn't want to know. Maybe I should have asked, save me my heartache now.  
  
When Gandalf passed into the shadow, we found solace in each other, and the time we had together in Lothlorien was a welcome release- so many places to hide from spying eyes. When we left, Aragorn changed. He was more kingly, and more weighed down with the burdens of leading the fellowship. Our meeting became more scarce- he was busy, and often in thought. We spend more time in conversation. When Boromir died, it all changed.  
  
I heard Aragorn swear to protect his people, and to not let the White City fail. The knowledge of this near destroyed me. I have been wounded grievously in my time, but this cut the deepest of all. If the war went our way, then Aragorn would go and rule Gondor, and there is no place for a wood-elf, no matter how noble, in a country of men. He would marry the Lady Arwen, and I. I knew not what I would do.  
  
So I began to converse more with Gimli, threw myself into finding Pippin and Merry. I relished every touch, moment with Aragorn however. Each one could be my last.  
  
Once we reached Rohan, the contact stopped altogether. He claimed his kingly descent, and we stopped touching, and our meetings ended. Maybe he felt guilty. When Halbarad arriving with the staff from Lady Arwen (A/N: happened in the book, whether it'll appear in the film I'm not sure.) he stole a quick glance at me, and then stared up at the staff. Arwen took his heart at the first, and Arwen would always have claim over it.  
  
The war continued. Aragorn and I grew more distant- barely speaking. He was concerned with the affairs of the war, as well he should, and I didn't want to speak to him anymore. I have heard that elves can die of grief, and I didn't wish to find out if it is true.  
  
When we won the war, and Frodo was victorious in his quest, I truly rejoiced. Middle-Earth was again safe, and I was glad that the forests would be safe. When Aragorn and Arwen married, I attended the ceremony, and I had to fight to keep my tears at bay. Not tears of joy. Tears of sorrow.  
  
And now we ride with the remaining members of fellowship, eight of the original nine, Gimli riding on Arod behind me, with Aragorn leading the party. I already knew that I would travel Fangorn- the place had entranced me since I first saw it. Gimli would be my company. We'd become firm friends, and I needed them now, even if he knew nothing of Aragorn and my secrets. As I walked into Fangorn, leading Arod and a reluctant Gimli, I heard the party move on, with Aragorn going with them. We had spoken no words of parting.  
  
"Legolas, wait," came a voice from behind me. I froze, and my mind cast itself back to a night so long ago.  
  
"I will be a moment, Gimli," I called to the dwarf, and Gimli sat down, grumbling slightly and looking warily at the trees around him.  
  
"Your majesty," I said formally, approaching Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas, we've been through enough together for you not to call me that. Call me Aragorn, as you once did," he said, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Aragorn, then. I thought that we had said all that needed to be said. The Queen Arwen is no doubt waiting for you."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I've told this once before, Legolas- beating around the bush does not become you." Why, oh why must he remind me of that night? "I only wished to say goodbye to you properly."  
  
"Please, Aragorn. It pains me to be near you. don't make it worse than it already is."  
  
"We decided at the first that we could not continue if the war went in our favour. And it pains me to. I love the Lady Arwen. Yet you- you confused all that, made me think that there was space in heart for two elves. We can't part without saying goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Aragorn," I said, not wishing for the torment to go on any further. Was he trying to kill me? To remove the second love of an elf from his heart? Aragorn grabbed me, and spun me around, and before I could react, he lips were on mine. I fell into the kiss, not knowing how much I had missed this. Aragorn pulled away.  
  
"Now we have said goodbye," he said, holding onto my arm. "Legolas, I hope that we see each other again. You will find a companion for you, one that you are meant to be with- and I wish for us to remain friends."  
  
I lowered my head in ascent. I didn't want to lose his friendship. What choice did I have?  
  
"Goodbye, your majesty," I said formally, bowing. Aragorn smiled, sadly, and bowed back.  
  
"Farewell, Prince Legolas. Our paths will meet again."  
  
He walked one way, and I walked back towards Gimli, who had no doubt been watching every moment of the exchange.  
  
"Where now, master Elf?" he said cheerfully. "Hopefully now you won't be so miserable- I didn't want a travelling love-sick companion."  
  
I stared at him, and burst into laughter, the first time I had truly laughed for many a day. Maybe, just maybe, I would heal. 


End file.
